Morning After
by WonderBlonde
Summary: It's the morning after Jon and Mindy's incredible date, and Ponch is about to arrive. A phone call from Getraer will bring about a startling revelation from Mindy, that will impact all three. Will this affect Jon and Mindy's budding relationship?


**The sunlight streamed into the bedroom of Jon Baker, and began to warm the room. Feeling the wonderful rays, he opened his eyes, to see Mindy Coshinki, the lovely young woman next to him. He blinked his eyes for a few moments, to make sure this wonderful sight was not a dream, and was pleasantly surprised to see that she was a reality. He began to gently stroke her silky auburn hair, then her lovely oval shaped face, nose, and full mouth. She gently stirred, opened her eyes, and smiled at the handsome man in front of her. "Morning" he said with a smile. "Sleep well?" Yes I did." Mindy replied. "I actually got the first decent night's sleep in several months, and for that I thank you." to which he kissed her. The kiss deepened, becoming more passionate, resulting in more touching. It was at a crucial point, that the festivities were interrupted, by a very familiar knock on Jon's door. "Nuts!" Jon said. "It's Ponch. Let me see if I can get him to go away." She smiled and said "That's OK. You are both good friends like David and Jonathan. I don't mind. We have nothing to hide." Jon smiled at her honesty as well as her understanding, put on his robe, and went to answer his door. **

"**Well, good Morning partner!" Ponch said cheerily as Jon opened the door. "Looks like you slept pretty well last night. Whatever it was I hope it continues." He jokingly said, to which Jon replied "Morning to you too, Ponch. What brings you here, aside from the free food?" he joked. His partner of over 12 years Frank Ponchrello, made a face and was about to go to the fridge, when he noticed a medium sized red bag near Jon's couch. "Am I interrupting anything?" Ponch asked. Jon blushed, and responded ""Well, sort of. Guess the cat's out of the proverbial bag. Ok, it's safe. It's only my partner. Come on out." At this moment, a petite auburn haired young woman, with a very familiar face came out in a thick red terrycloth robe with oversized sleeves, which gave Ponch a pleasant surprise. "Hello there, Miss Coshinki! How are you? " She responded with a "Hello Officer Poncherello. It's good to see you again. Please call me Mindy", and Ponch responds "My friends call me 'Ponch', and anyone Baker has over here is a definite friend to me." She smiled and gave Ponch a big hug, and saying "Hello and thank you for your kindness, Ponch. Or should I say 'brother in the Lord'?" which pleasantly shocks him! Jon nodded and said "Yes. She's a believer as well. Pretty cool, huh partner?" to which Ponch's famous smile brightens all the more. He then said "Whatever he's told you about me, don't believe all of it." He joked, and she laughed. "If you want, you can use the shower, and I'll have breakfast ready for by then, Min." Jon replied smiling, and Mindy walked over to Jon and kissed his cheek, and sped off to the shower.**

**After Mindy left, Ponch then asks, "Anything I need to know about, partner?" Jon responds, "You know me Ponch. Nothing happened. I had her over here, because her stalker threatened her, and yes I wanted to see her again, but there is something so different about her from other women I've dated even before I got saved. For someone who is 27 she is incredibly mature and has been through a great deal, not just with this stalker. I never told anyone this, not even you, but I've been praying for her ever since I helped her get her keys in August, and to know that she is a Christian, makes this very special for me. You may think me crazy, but I think the Lord has shown me the person I'm supposed to marry, and I don't want to mess this up." Ponch nodded in complete understanding, and responded with careful words to his dear friend. "Hey Jon, I know you are a complete gentleman. I just want you to remember the verse of Scripture about avoiding the appearance of evil, and how others will draw the wrong conclusions." Jon replied " Ponch I appreciate what you are saying, and I took that into consideration last night, but I think the Christ-like thing was to help get her out of her apartment, even if it's for just a couple of days. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her, and I know you feel the same too. Both of us have nothing to hide, and if they draw those wrong conclusions, it's on them, agreed?" Ponch smiled and said, "You know Jon, no matter what, I have got BOTH of your backs, and if ANYONE says anything negative, they will answer to me for it." At this point, Mindy has come out in jeans and a red sweater that is very flattering on her curvy figure. "Thanks for how you protect your friend, Ponch. I am also grateful for your sage advice to both of us. Just know I trust your partner with my life, and I trust the Lord for whatever He has in store for us. Ponch goes over to her and gives her a hug and says "No problem, sis." Jon then hands her a cup of steaming coffee, to which she gratefully accepts, with a huge grin. "Ah Coffee! The perfect college graduate fuel!" She said and they all laughed. They then had a wonderful feast of the food that Mindy helped Jon make. Ponch then asks her "What school did you go to?" Mindy responded "Cornerstone University. I have a degree in Bible and Psychiatric Counseling. Right now help Pastor Jeff out as his receptionist. He is also my internship supervisor. I plan on working with him, to help individuals who have been through stalking as well as helping adult survivors of child sexual abuse." "Wow! That is one tough area to work in." Ponch says, "However, I have a feeling that the Lord will use you in this area. Many of the arrests we make are prostitutes who were once abused as young children, and some are even sex slaves we help liberate." At this moment, Jon's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello? Oh hi Joe! What brings you calling on my day off? Miss me?" he jokes. On the other line Sgt. Joe Getraer responds "Ha, ha Baker. Good morning to you too. Is your partner there by any chance? I need to speak with him." Jon then hands the phone to Ponch and says "For you, and you're in trouble!" he jokes at Ponch, who makes a face, and says. "Good Morning Sarge! What's up?" Getraer chuckles, and responds, "Hello Frank. I just got a message from Pete Fontana of Bayside PD. Do you know a Mindy Coshinki and where she might be?" "Oh yeah, Joe we know her. Ponch responds, "As a matter of fact, she is right here with us. What's up? Joe then asks, "If possible can I speak to her?" Sure, not a problem, Joe." Ponch says and gives the phone to Mindy. "Hello." Mindy says. "This is Ms. Coshinki. How can I help you?" "Hello Ms. Coshinki. My name is Sgt. Joe Getraer. I'm Jon and Frank's boss. Do you have a moment? "Sure she says, "Please call me Mindy." And Joe then responds, Sure Mindy. I was wondering if where you were last night between 8 and midnight, if you don't mind." She responds, "Well Sargent, Jon was kind enough to have me over at his apartment last night. I met him at the Sonic at 7 last night, and have been here since. Can I ask what this is about?" "No problem, Mindy." Joe says. "Dou you know a person by the name of Derrick Markus Barton?" She paled and said "Yes I do. Please sir, Tell me what this is about. "Well Mindy, apparently he showed up at your residence last night with a weapon, and made a whole bunch of racket. The police were called, he had a shootout with them, and he's dead." Mindy fall to the floor in shock, but Jon and Ponch caught her in time. Jon takes s the phone and says rather tersely "Joe. This is Jon. "What is this all about?" Getraer then says "Well, a person by the name of Derrick Markus Barton showed up at Mindy's residence last night with a weapon, and made a whole bunch of racket. The police were called, he had a shootout with them, and he's dead." "What? You have to be kidding!" Jon said. "That was her stalker! Are you sure it was him?" Pete says it's confirmed, Frank." Joe says. "Apparently, his mother is trying to say she had him killed, and putting up a major fuss over this. I was just wondering her whereabouts, but since she was with you, her complaint is useless." Thanks Joe. We both really appreciate it." "Jon, I don't get involved with your personal life, but whatever is going on, I hope and pray you're doing the right thing." "Ok mom!" Jon says teasingly. "As I said to Ponch I appreciate what you are saying, and everything but I think the right thing to do, was to help get her out of her apartment, even if it's for just a couple of days. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her, and I know you feel the same too. Both of us have nothing to hide, and if they draw those wrong conclusions, it's on them, OK" "No problem Jon. Just treat her right, and you won't go wrong" Joe said, and then ended the call.**

**Jon then turned to Mindy, who was openly crying, and saying "Jehovah-Jireah, my provider your grace is truly sufficient for me again." And she allowed herself to be held in his arms. He asked are you OK, Min?" After a few moments, she then looked at Jon Baker the man she loved more than anything, and smiled through the tears and said "Yes, I am now 'beth-sheret'." And hugged both him and Ponch. "The Lord has delivered me again, and I am now free of this evil man." Both men replied replied "Again?" Jon gets her another cup of coffee, and she goes on. "Remember what I said earlier about helping those who have been victimized, by sexual abuse and stalking?" she asked and they nodded." Well, both of them go on in Christian circles, and they're something I can more than relate to. " Jon and Ponch look at her in surprise at the last statement, to which Jon asks, "I take it it's with both areas?" Mindy then responds "Yes. I don't go into the last part in great detail, unless asked, but yes." "It's OK Min." Jon said, "You don't have to say anything more." Mindy nods, but continues on by saying "I need to Jon. You see, I was molested by a Baptist pastor from the age of 14 until I was 16. He did everything but intercourse, and it affected me greatly. I almost made the fatal mistake of marrying an abusive man at 19, but stopped it. My parents especially my father made things worse with his controlling and abusive behavior, so when I had the opportunity to go to school to get away from every un-Biblical influence I was around, I took it. I never opened up about it, until my first year in college, and my father who worshipped the ground my molester walked on, refused to believe this occurred. So when I left, he disowned me. However, my mom still kept in touch with me during college. After my first year there, I got a phone call from them telling me that this man had been murdered by a mentally disturbed 22 year old man, and he is now serving a life sentence with no parole. It took a long whole, but my father finally saw the truth, and we finally talk now. " Both Jon and Ponch then envelop her in a comforting and loving embrace that brings tears to her eyes. She looks at them both and says "Thank you both for not only listening and understanding but for the hug. Most people don't understand at all, and run away." Ponch states, "One thing you can count on from Jon and I, is that will NEVER happen with me or with me. Jon then states, "Gorgeous I care about you a great deal, and know that God has something special in store for us. I know I will stand by you no matter what." This is said with conviction and real love, to which Mindy smiles and whispers to Jon,**** "ani ohev otach beth-sheret" and Jon says "That was pretty. What does that mean? To which she shyly says "It means 'I love you' and 'my heart' in Hebrew." to which he smiles and kisses her passionately. **


End file.
